Remy Campbell
by Remus Lupin Potter
Summary: Remy has just transferred over to Hoggwarts(In Diary form)


Property of:  
  
  
  
Remy   
  
  
  
Campbell  
  
Do not touch  
  
(I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K.Rowling)   
  
Death to a flower  
  
By:Shelby Dockery  
  
She loves me  
  
she loves me not  
  
she loves me  
  
she loves me not  
  
she loves me  
  
she loves me not  
  
Every year, thousand of flowers  
  
are needlessly murdereed  
  
at the wims of young lovers  
  
should these people be punished?  
  
are you asking me?  
  
make sure you bury them soon after you kill them  
  
because dead bodies tend to stink after a while  
  
and I don't like the stench of young lovers  
  
"Hi my name is Remy Campbell, and this is my story. It all started when I was 15 and had been transferred to Hogwarts..."  
  
"Mom, were going to be late it's 10:35 and we have and hours drive" My mom is the type of person who waits until the last second. "Remy, were going to portkey over to England's King cross, we can wait, the portkey activates at 10:55" "Sorry mom" that's okay Remy, make sure to have everything ready" Okay, mom" evan though I am ready, I check the second time any way.  
  
Owl check, Book's check, Robe's check, everything check. It is now 10:54 everything is down stairs, here comes mom with the portkey, what is it: a news paper figures, well 5 seconds to go, 4.3.2.1. Well that was pleasant; I hate portkey I prefer to floo, but you can't floo from America to England, oh well. Ooh look hotties, I think I will like it here.  
  
I am on the train with my owl, Amber looking for those cute boys, last compartment they have to be here, and here it goes Bingo. "Excuse me, can I sit here?" "Yes" said the boy with black hair and glasses; he was hot looking too. So I sat and said "Hi, my name is Remy Campbell, I from America." The girl with the bushy hair said "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, you'll fit right in at Hogwarts!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks" I said the boy with red hair said "Ron Weasley, please to meet you.... Campbell? I heard that name somewhere" "Yes you probably did my father was killed by Deatheater's when I was one, my mom and me had been away at the time" and the boy with the glasses said "My name is Harry Potter." "Hi, well when do they serve snack?" "They come about noon to one" "Thank Hermione" "No problem" about 12:30 a boy with blue eye's and blonde hair comes in "Hello Potty, weasel and Mudblood."   
  
He than notices and says "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you are?" "Remy Campbell, and why did you just call Hermione that?" "Because I'm muggle born" answered Hermione. "You better watch what you say Malfoy" threaten Ron I pull out my wand Malfoy didn't seem to notices and hexed him, I then push his body out of the compartment and close the door. "Thanks Remy" "No problem Ron" I said, "Why was that boy so mean to you?" I asked Harry "He has always been that very way ever since I first met him on the first train ride" a few minutes latter the snack car came I bought every flavor beans and bought some chocolate frogs.  
  
  
  
The others bought some stuff too. A few hours latter we were at Hogwarts, and I was waiting to be sorted the hat sang, I was a little startled but got over it after that that hat bowed and this woman with a bun on the top of her head started to call out names. "Bumby, Emma" a girl with light brown hair went forward and put on the hat a few minutes latter the hat shouted out "Gryffindor" she went and sat by a boy with blondeish brown hair. Then many other names where called then the next to last student. "Weaver, Brandon" he was put into Slytherin, "Campbell, Remy I step toward, the stool, sat down and the hat was put on me. " Um" said the hat "Yes I see plenty of courage and bravery, "Gryffindor" the hat was lifted and I went and sat by Harry   
  
"Hi Harry,so tell me who's who of Hogwarts" I had asked Harry happily. "Well, Remy the person at the end that's dressed all in black is Professor Snape he teaches potions, he is mean to all Gryffindors espelley me, he favers the slytherins; he is also their head of house he favers Malfoy, of all the slytherins. Porfessor McGonagall is head of our house, she does'nt faver us at all she teaches Transfiguration and is queit strict she is also the deputy headmistress.  
  
Professor Trelawney, is the divination teacher, she is a fraud, she is also found of perdicting my death every year since my 3rd year avoid her class if you have it, drop it but only if you can find somthing you can do, then there is Professor Dumbledore he is the headmaster, Professor Sprout is head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology, Professor Flitwick teaches charms and is the head of Ravenclaw. and Hagrid teaches care of magical creatures;he got the job after we me, Ron and Hermione cleared him of being acussed of seting a losse a creature that killed a girl 50 years ago ... " Remy interupted " Thats okay Harry, to much info" " Sorry Remy I got a little carried away 


End file.
